


24. You're not making any sense

by Anything00but



Series: Whumptober 2020 [24]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Angst, Awesome Sheriff Stilinski, Beta Peter Hale, Caring Peter Hale, Caring Stiles Stilinski, Child Abuse, Child Neglect, Child Peter Hale, Child Stiles Stilinski, Comfort, Creature Stiles Stilinski, Crying, Emotional Hurt, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, First Kiss, First Love, Fluff, Good Peter Hale, Hurt, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Peter Hale Feels, Protective Stiles Stilinski, Sensory Deprivation, Sheriff Stilinski's Name is John, Spark Stiles Stilinski, Talia Hale Being an Asshole, Werewolf Peter Hale, Whumptober 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:47:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27177430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anything00but/pseuds/Anything00but
Summary: Peter watches as the boys and girls run to their friends and take seats. Every little group is talking happily about the summer and what they did as they take their seats. The tables are arranged so a group of five can sit together. Peter looks around the classroom finding an empty seat at the back. With a sigh Peter heads towards the empty table gripping his backpack.Suddenly there is a hand gripping the hem of his shirt. Peter is ready to yank himself free when a voice stops him.“Do you know anyone?” A tiny voice asks behind him sounding all nervous and scared.
Relationships: Peter Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Whumptober 2020 [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947130
Comments: 23
Kudos: 657
Collections: Whumptober 2020





	24. You're not making any sense

forced mutism/blindfolded/ **sensory deprivation**

  
  
  


Peter is nervous. It’s the first day of 1st grade and he doesn’t know anyone in there. He didn’t go to kindergarten like most of the kids at the school. He was told he could wait until the real school starts before joining. Peter has no idea what that means but he goes along.

He follows Talia as she leads the way to the school grounds. She doesn’t look back to see if Peter is following her, she believes Peter would not get lost. Talia isn’t nice, just that morning she had pushed Peter against the wall as she walked past him. Mother says it’s because Talia is under a lot of stress due to the university she just started. But when Peter tried to explain that it was not the first time he was shut down immediately. He was told that he is a liar and he makes up stories to get attention.

Peter doesn’t think he makes up stories, everything he tells is true. Everyone has been fussing over Talia as she started university studies. No one has commented on the fact that Peter starts his very first school. But he is used to it. Talia is always the number one and if their parents have time it will be only then given to him. For once Peter would like to be important to someone.

Talia walks through the school metal gates, Peter running after her trying to memorize everything he sees. He doesn’t want to get lost when he has to walk alone. There are children of various ages running around the yard. All are laughing and screaming. So many new scents make Peter want to sneeze. The scent of sweat and dirt is the most powerful but also so interesting. He has never been allowed to go to places like this before, he has only ever stayed with his pack and their alliances.

Talia opens the door not waiting for Peter as she marches inside like she owns the place. Peter finds this rude but quickly runs after his sister, not wanting to get lost. He follows his sister’s back to the office where he is given his schedule. Talia small talks with the receptionist at the desk as Peter studies his schedule. Doesn’t seem too hard as he has been teaching himself the subjects so he won’t be behind of the children who have gone through kindergarten. It was hard to get the hang of the subjects but he managed with books borrowed from the library.

“I don’t have all day”, Talia snaps at Peter as he is studying the piece of paper.

“Will you pick me up?” Peter asks unsure as he shoots his gaze to Talia’s annoyed face.

“Someone will I am sure”, Talia informs him, sounding bored, “Joseph will pick me up so I don’t think I have time to pick you up.”

“Can I have a hug?” Peter asks, wishing and looking up at his sister.

He wants some sort of support from one of his pack members and family before he will be left alone. But the look Talia gives him tells more than enough for Peter that he won’t get this one simple thing from his sister. Oh what Peter wouldn’t do to get even a slight pit of approval from the people he holds close to his heart.

“You are a big boy. You will have to make it without”, Talia informs him as she starts to make her leave.

Peter watches as she walks away from the office and from him. She never once looks behind her, she never waves at him nor tells him to have a great day. Peter nods to himself trying to tell himself that everything is fine, he is fine, he will make it. He has to make through the first day and after that it will only get easier, he is sure of it.

“If everyone would find a seat it would be great”, The teacher lady tells the class as she walks in.

Peter watches as the boys and girls run to their friends and take seats. Every little group is talking happily about the summer and what they did as they take their seats. The tables are arranged so a group of five can sit together. Peter looks around the classroom finding an empty seat at the back. With a sigh Peter heads towards the empty table gripping his backpack.

Suddenly there is a hand gripping the hem of his shirt. Peter is ready to yank himself free when a voice stops him.

“Do you know anyone?” A tiny voice asks behind him sounding all nervous and scared.

Peter turns around to face an amber eyed boy. His hair is a messy light brown nest on his head but his eyes are shining and he is smiling nervously. Peter shakes his head as a no. He does not know anyone. It’s painfully obvious, he thinks as he looks at the shy boy.

“Me neither. Can I sit with you?” The boy asks again nervously and Peter nods.

They sit at the back of the classroom together. The boy fidgets around nervously, playing with his fingers, drumming the table, kicking his feet under the table. Peter takes another look at the boy. The boy is beautiful. Peter has been told that a boy cannot be beautiful, only handsome but this boy before is beautiful. With his messy hair and amber eyes.

“I’m Stiles”, The boy, Stiles, turns to face Peter, offering his hand to him.

“I’m Peter”, Peter answers, taking the boy’s hand and shaking it.

“Do you want to be friends?” Stiles asks as he lets go of Peter’s hand.

Peter looks at Stiles. He doesn’t hear the boy lying to him, Stiles is genuinely asking to be friends. The boy looks nervous again the longer Peter takes to answer. Peter can scent the worry rolling in waves from the boy. He doesn’t like the scent of worry on the boy.

“You don’t have to be my friend. I just thought it would be cool to be friends. I didn’t go to kindergarten last year because my mom died so I don’t have many friends. Actually I don’t have any friends. Like at all. Everyone thinks I’m weird because I can’t keep still and I look like this. So I understand if you don’t want to be friends”, Stiles explains in a hurry, only to fall silent as he needs to breathe.

Peter takes Stiles’ hands in his, stopping his fidgeting: “I would like to be your friend. Don’t worry. I think you are beautiful and nothing wrong with how you look.”

“Oh”, Stiles whispers as he stares at Peter, mouth open before smiling widely, “I think you are beautiful too. You have the bluest eyes I have ever seen.”

Peter laughs as he squeezes Stiles’ hands reassuringly. He really likes this new friend of his. The boy is basically a radiating ball of sunshine in a fidgeting container. Peter loves it.

The teacher starts explaining about what will happen during the day and when will be lunch and so on. Peter and Stiles listen while quietly whispering to each other. They make silly jokes and funny faces while the teacher speaks. By lunch they are the bestest of best friends according to Stiles, and Peter has to agree.

“What do you have?” Stiles asks as he pulls out his lunch from his backpack.

Stiles pulls on the table an apple, a juice box and a ham sandwich. And those followed by a chocolate bar. Peter stares at them as he takes carefully out his own lunch. He has no idea what his mother made for him. A careful peek inside the paper bag shows it. Peter takes out a juice box, a brand he doesn’t like, a salmon sandwich, which he doesn’t like, and nuts.

Sadness must show on his face as Stiles grabs his hand. Peter bites back tears as he stares at his own lunch and then Stiles’ lunch.

“Do you want to change?” Stiles asks, sounding hopeful as he looks at Peter, “I like your juice box so you can have mine if you want. And your sandwich looks good. I have eaten so many ham sandwiches that I could eat something else for once.”

“Are you sure?” Peter asks, biting back tears as he looks at Stiles.

Stiles nods and offers a bright smile to Peter before switching their foods. 

Stiles bites his sandwich and Peter can hear how Stiles’ heart beat continues to beat the same happy rhythm it has been beating the whole day. Peter takes a small bite of the sandwich Stiles gave him. It’s good. It surely is better than what his mother made for him. And the apple juice box is way better than the grape one. Stiles tells Peter he likes the grape one better but his father doesn’t buy it that often. His mother used to like them and it’s a habit for his father to buy them.

“We can share my chocolate if you want?” Stiles says nervously as he finishes eating, and Peter nods.

Stiles cuts his chocolate bar in half and gives Peter the other half with a bright smile on his face.

\------------

“Mother!” Peter runs up the front steps as soon as he gets out of the car.

One of the pack members, a beta named Jason, picked him up from school. Not Talia, not his mother or his father. Peter tries not to feel sad about it as he watched other kids get picked up by their parents and his never bothered to show up. He had been told so many times that his parents are busy people and need to lead the pack as they are the alpha couple. But how come they have time to drive Talia to another state when she left for college and not spare fifteen minutes it takes to pick him up from school?

He is clutching in his tiny fist a drawing Stiles made for him during the last class. It’s the two of them. Stiles is a talented artist and Peter told as much to Stiles who blushed at the compliment. Peter has never had a friend before. Of course he has his cousins he plays with but they are not friends in the sense of the word, they are his relatives. But now he has a real friend, outside the pack.

“Mother!” He yells again as he throws the front door open.

“Quit your yelling boy”, His father growls at him.

Most of the pack is gathered in the living room around Talia. Peter stops dead in his tracks to watch the fussing people around Talia. His grandparents on both sides are congratulating Talia with many relatives Peter has last seen at Talia's birthday party last year. Joseph is there sitting beside Talia.

Then Peter notices the ring on Talia’s finger.

Oh.

Talia locks eyes with him and smirks nastily at him. Peter covers back a step but stands his ground. He takes a deep breath and walks to his mother with the drawing.

“Mother look”, Peter says excited once more to show the drawing.

“Not now Peter, can’t you see Talia has gotten engaged”, His mother speaks happily as she beams at Talia and totally ignores her son.

“I just want to show you this drawing quickly”, Peter says tugging at her shoulder gently.

“Didn’t you hear what your mother just said!” His father bellows as he pulls Peter harshly away from his mother, “You have caused enough harm today. Go to your room if you can’t behave. This is an important day for your sister and you will not ruin it for her by trying to steal all of the attention.”

Peter nods, too scared to go against his alpha father. He runs to his room, careful to not slam his door closed. He learned his lesson after the first time. Now standing in his room he slowly lets the drawing fall on the ground where he sinks on his knees next to it. He opens the drawing and traces the lines carefully with his finger. 

Knowing he made a friend is almost enough for him to make him feel better. He gets up and takes out his tape, taping the drawing on his closet door. There he can see it everyday and it will remind him that there is one person who loves him.

\----------

It’s Friday afternoon and Stiles and Peter are swinging on the swings slowly. It will soon be the weekend and they have to head home for the two days.

Peter is wearing a blue t-shirt because Stiles told him it makes his eyes seem brighter. Peter had spent the evening before the mirror comparing his eyes with a shirt on and off. To tell the truth Peter didn’t see much of a difference but he wanted to make Stiles happy. He trusts Stiles’ opinions.

It’s funny how in a week Peter has started to consider Stiles his pack and a person he wants to make happy and protect. Of course he considers his family as his pack but it’s not the same feeling he gets with Stiles. With Stiles he feels love and warmness, happiness and need to protect. With his family he feels the need to protect but it is more obligatory than out of love. With his pack he feels cold unlike with Stiles. It’s weird but he doesn’t question his wolf.

“Do you want to come to my house? We could play some games”, Stiles asks as he kicks more speed from the ground.

“Like today?” Peter asks, kicking more speed to match Stiles’.

“Yeah”, Stiles nods.

Peter considers it for a second. At home there is still a fuss over Talia’s engagement. Relatives coming from around the country to congratulate her as the future alpha and wish all good for her. Peter has been in the shadows most of the week with everyone too concentrated on Talia, the wonder child.

No one would probably notice if he didn’t arrive home right after school. He can tell the person who is picking him up to tell his parents if they ask where he is. That way they would know where he is if they happen to look for him. Not that it’s likely to happen but still, Peter doesn’t want his parents to worry.

“Yeah. I would like that”, Peter smiles as he nods.

“Let’s go!” Stiles yells as he jumps down from the swing.

Peter quickly runs to tell the beta that has come to pick him up that he is going over to a friend’s house. He tells the beta to tell his parents where he is if they ask and to come pick him up later. 

Peter follows Stiles with a smile on his lips. He follows Stiles when he goes to a police car and hops in and introduces him to his father. Stiles’ father is the sheriff. Peter knows the man because his family is working closely with the local police department. The sheriff, “John, call me John son”, smiles down at his son as he listens to Stiles explain what they did that day. Stiles is so excited to tell what they have done and John seems genuinely interested to hear. John asks about Peter’s day and Peter is excited to tell someone who will listen of the day he had. John seems amused by their stories of their day.

John makes them sandwiches and Stiles makes sure that they are the way Peter likes them. Peter doesn’t dare to tell Stiles that anything is fine as the boy fusses around his father who makes the sandwiches. After eating they head to Stiles’ room to play video games. Peter doesn’t remember when he has had that much fun. They laugh, they joke and Stiles stays so close to him the whole time. Their shoulders are always touching or knees hitting together. 

Peter’s wolf is howling happily at the touch. Peter knows Stiles’ scent will linger on his skin over the weekend until they see again. It makes him happy. He has limited pack contact with his own pack. No one seems too happy to be around him. The adults give him nasty looks and when his cousins reach a certain age they will avoid him too. He doesn’t know what they talk about him but it must be something nasty.

“Boys I think it’s time for Peter to go home”, John knocks on Stiles’ door before opening it.

Peter looks outside, noticing it’s already starting to get dark. He gets up and hands the controller to Stiles. Stiles goes to shut down his console before rushing after Peter down the stairs. 

“See you on Monday”, Stiles pulls the other boy in a hug.

“Of course”, Peter nods, carefully rubbing his cheek against Stiles’ to scent mark him.

“I will wait for you at the gate”, Stiles promises as John opens the door for Peter who is still in Stiles’ arms.

Before Stiles lets Peter go he plants a wet kiss on his cheek. Peter’s eyes flash yellow for a second before he hugs Stiles tighter against him, eyes tightly shut. Peter takes a deep breath of the boy’s natural scent trying to center himself. Peter has an iron grip of his wolf, usually. He has no idea what this is about.

“I will see you next week”, Peter promises as he walks out of the house and in the car where Jason is waiting for him.

\------------

Peter carefully steps inside his home. The sun has already set and it’s dark. The lights are on on the first floor, which makes Peter nervous. He closes the front door as quietly as he can so it won’t slam shut. It shouldn’t be this quiet.

He stops to listen. Holding in his breath he listens around the house. He hears his mother in the kitchen quietly humming some song from the radio. He can’t hear Talia, so she must be at Joseph’s place again. But he can’t hear his father either. Letting out a tiny breath Peter feels relief wash over him.

He creeps towards the stairs when the front door slams open.

Peter jumps around to see his father standing there, looming over the doorway. His father turns his eyes towards him, he looks pissed off. Peter takes a step back, feeling the wall behind his back and he tries to cover away from his father’s gaze.

“Where have you been?” His father asks coldly as he takes in Peter's appearance.

“I- I was at a friend’s house”, Peter stutters nervously, kicking mentally himself for sounding so scared.

“Speak clearly and don’t stutter”, His father commands harshly, “I never gave you permission to go to a friend's house. I have never even heard of this friend of yours.”

“No one has been listening to me. I have tried to tell you that I have made a friend”, Peter defends himself, ignoring the threat in his father’s voice about the permission.

“So this is my fault now? Or are you blaming your sister for this like always?” Peter’s father asks and Peter watches as his mother walks in to see what is going on.

“I’m not blaming anyone”, Peter cries out desperately.

“You smell weird. What have you been doing?” His father questions taking a deep breath in to scent his son.

“I told you I was at a friend’s house”, Peter tells again.

“Stop lying!” His father bellows taking a step closer to Peter, “You just didn’t want to come home and be happy for your sister. Why do you always have to act so selfish?”

“But I didn’t-” Peter starts but cuts it as his father moves towards him.

Peter runs the stairs as fast as he can. He knows if he can get into his room his father will just lock him there. He will be fine in his room, he has his drawings that Stiles has given him, he will be fine in his own room. But before he can reach the top his father grabs his ankle and makes him fall. Peter lets out a surprised yelp as he falls down.

Before he can get up his father picks him up by his hair. Peter screams as his father drags him up the stairs by his hair without a worry in the world. He screams for his mother who stands at the bottom of the stairs and only stares as her husband drags their son. Peter begs his father to not put him in the room. He will do anything to avoid going into the room. But his father doesn’t listen to his screams and pleads.

“You will learn to respect your sister. You can’t blame all your life on her. She is the perfect daughter”, Peter’s father lectures as he drags the kicking boy behind him, “She is the future alpha who will be the leader of this pack. She will be your alpha. You- you were an accident that we should never have had.”

Peter listens to his father’s words as the door to the dark room opens. Peter has spent too many days there already. He knows what will follow as he fights his father’s grip. He wants to get away.

“Father please!” He screams as he tries to get his father to let go of his hair, “I will do anything. Just please don’t leave me in there.”

“You will learn someday”, His father says as he grabs Peter's hand, twisting it a little with his alpha power until he hears a snap.

He throws the screaming boy in the room and locks the door.

Peter screams as his father breaks his arm. The grind of his bones together is the worst part before the bones finally break. Only then Peter knows the pain will soon be over. When the familiar snap can be heard he is thrown into the room like a used toy. It all follows a familiar script. They have done this so many times before.

The room is dark, windowless. No light coming in from anywhere not even from under the door. He can’t hear anything but his own labored breathing and harshly beating heart. The floor is just as hard as it has always been, no carpet to cover the wooden floor, no mattresses to sleep on. Only the cold floor. 

“Father!” Peter screams as he pounds the door with his good arm.

He leans against the door only to slide against it on the floor. A pitiful whine leaves his lips.

His arm hurts. He can’t see it but he can feel how the bones are in weird angles when he runs his fingers ever so gently over it. They need resetting. With a shaking hand Peter tries the burning skin on his right arm where the broken bones are. Even the slightest touch is painful but he needs to do this so the bones can heal. The quicker he does this the quicker it’s over. He bites his lip as he snaps the bones back in their places. He cries out in pain as he has to move his hand.

His lip is bleeding now.

“Mother?” Peter screams, knowing no one will hear him.

The room is soundproof. No one will hear him and he won’t hear anything from the outside. It’s a curse to be left in total silence.

He just wants someone to comfort him. Someone to care enough of him to help him. He is a werewolf, he needs a pack. But he pushed out of the pack a little bit more every day. If he even has been a part of it. The faint pack bonds are there and he can feel them but he doesn’t know if they should be stronger.

No one ever hears him. No one ever comes. He can feel the panic creeping up his stomach as he can’t see anything. He backs until he can feel the wall behind his back. It’s grounding, it’s always there. It’s the only thing Peter will feel in here, and the cold floor.

Holding his already slowly healing arm to his chest Peter closes his eyes as he tries to get his breathing to even out. He knows if he can’t calm down he will have a panic attack and faint. It has happened before. A room where he can’t use his werewolf senses is the worst kind of punishment.

It doesn’t matter, outside the room is not much better. He can use his senses, yes. But even out there, no one is offering him touch, no scenting with the pack. No hugs, no kisses. Peter has always known his place, it’s below Talia. But to hear his father always tell him it makes him feel sad. If his parents didn’t want him why did they have him. It would have been better for everyone if they had gotten rid of him. He wouldn’t have to suffer every single moment of his life.

  
  


\---------------

  
  


“Where have you been?” Stiles asks two weeks after the incident as Peter arrives at school on Monday.

“I was sick”, Peter tells Stiles, the smile not quite staying on his face as he speaks.

“Are you alright?” Stiles asks, concerned as he takes Peter’s hand in his.

Peter pulls his hand away from Stiles’. Stiles' hand is warm against Peter’s cold one and it feels like it will burn him if he doesn’t let go. He nods and marches into their class where he takes his seat at the back of the class. Stiles silently follows him and sits besides him. Peter can scent Stiles’ worry but he doesn’t want to talk about it. He doesn’t want to bother Stiles with this. Stiles will only see how weak he is and leave him. He would be all alone then and Peter doesn’t want that.

He spent the whole week in the room. From Friday to the following week’s Sunday all alone in the dark and silent room. He got food five times during those ten days he spent there. The voices of people now hurt his ears as he is so used to the silence, he can smell scents in the air and not just his own scent of sweat and feces. The light had hurt his eyes the night before but not so much anymore.

“Peter”, Stiles whispers as he places a hand on Peter’s shoulder.

“Don’t!” Peter snarls as he moves away from Stiles.

Peter freezes as he sees the shock on Stiles’ face. His eyes must have flashed yellow. His claws are out and digging in his thigh as he tries to control his wolf. Stiles’ scent is worried but against all the odds there is no fear. Only worry and a trace of surprise. Peter has been told all his life that he is a monster and humans would be scared of him if they found out what he is. Peter squeezes his eyes shut and lowers his head. 

Stiles is going to leave him because he is a monster. Stiles will not want to be his friend after this.

It’s the break hour when Stiles pulls him aside to the nap room so they can be alone. The boy fidgets with his fingers as he waits for Peter to say something. When it becomes clear that Peter won’t say anything Stiles sighs.

Peter is sure Stiles will leave him.

But the boy speaks quietly: “I know you are not fine. I don’t know how to explain it but I can feel it. You are sad. You were not sick last week and I have no idea why you would lie about it.”

“You are right. I wasn’t sick”, Peter says just as quietly as he nods weakly.

There is no point of lying when Stiles already knows. It would not do any good to Peter to keep up insisting on being alright. No one would be sick for a week straight.

“Where were you?” Stiles asks carefully as he takes Peter’s hand in his.

This time Peter doesn’t pull his hand away. It feels nice to touch someone after all that time of being alone. It makes his wolf calmer to feel Stiles’ warm skin on his cooler one.

“You wouldn’t believe”, Peter cries out, fighting to not cry.

“Tell me”, Stiles whispers as he pulls Peter after him gently towards the mattresses and blankets that are on the floor in the corner.

Stiles sits them down and wraps Peter and himself in one blanket so they are shoulder to shoulder. He wraps his tiny arm around Peter’s shoulder as Peter lets out a whimper. The touch feels so good. Ten whole days of not being able to touch anyone, not being able to see, hear or smell anything has taken a lot of strength to not break down.

But now. Sitting in the dim room with Stiles- with Stiles who comforts him as he cries silently. Peter breaks and tells Stiles. He tells about being a werewolf even though his father has always told him to not tell anyone. He tells Stiles about his sister, about his father and mother. He tells Stiles about the room. And Stiles listens silently to him. Stiles really listens to him and more importantly believes him. He listens as Peter cries and cries all of his stress out of himself ever so slowly. Peter tells how his father always says that men don’t cry and how Peter shouldn’t act like a little girl. He tells Stiles about how his sister is the only child in their family who gets love.

Stiles pulls Peter closer to himself and carefully wipes Peter’s tears away. He kisses Peter’s cheeks until the boy isn’t crying anymore. He hugs Peter until he stops shaking from his sobs. He pets Peter’s hair as he guides the other boy to lay his head on his thighs. Peter lets Stiles touch him, he lets the boy scent mark him as Stiles’ runs his hand in Peter’s hair, over his cheeks and neck. 

Peter feels safe in Stiles’ lap. He feels like he can breath freely for the first time in ever. He doesn’t have anything to fear. Stiles feels more home than his actual home. It's funny to feel that way. It makes Peter wish things would be different and he could have a better family. He wishes that he could have Stiles all to himself for the rest of his life.

“Can you show me your eyes?” Stiles asks, voice barely above a whisper when he asks.

Peter swallows nervously. He turns his eyes to meet Stiles’. The look Stiles is giving him tells that Peter doesn’t need to worry about anything, that Stiles will be there no matter what. Peter still feels scared but for once in his life he decides to just let go. Peter lets his eyes glow the beta yellow. Stiles stares at him hand gently cupping his head as he observes his eyes. Peter can hear how fast Stiles’ heart is beating in his chest. 

“They are beautiful”, Stiles whispers as he leans down to kiss Peter’s brow. 

“You don’t think I’m a monster?” Peter asks carefully.

“No. You are beautiful. My mommy always said that beautiful things are not evil. And my mommy was the smartest”, Stiles whispers as he pets Peter’s hair.

Peter closes his eyes enjoying the touch. He misses how Stiles’ fingertips glow electric blue as he runs his fingers through Peter’s hair. Peter misses the dark look that takes over Stiles' usually happy face as the boy traces the tear tracks down his cheek. Peter doesn’t notice Stiles’ touch turning gentler, more loving as Stiles keeps running his fingers through Peter’s hair. He misses the possessive trade Stiles is showing.

  
  


\-------------

  
  


It’s Christmas and Peter is hiding in his room. Talia is home from school and the whole pack is so happy about it. They have waited for months for Talia to return home over the holidays. The older pack members are asking when there will be little ones and some are asking when the wedding will be. It’s always about Talia.

Peter hates it. Not because he doesn’t have anything to tell them. It’s because all of them are giving him looks of disgust. Like he isn’t supposed to be there. It’s always like that. He is the child that shouldn’t be. He is the great black sheep of the Hale family. And he can’t do anything to change that.

“Peter, come down to eat!” His mother yells from downstairs.

He goes, too afraid to not go. He has tried everything over the years and he knows how to get through the family meetings with as little trouble as possible. He walks down the stairs as quietly as possible. The voices coming from the kitchen drown out Peter’s sigh as he heads towards the dining room. At the doorway he sees everyone there, already sitting down and talking with each other. He sees an empty seat next to his aunt on the mother’s side.

“Your mother tells me that you have made a friend at school”, Peter’s aunt starts a conversation as the dinner has started and everyone has gotten food on their plates.

Peter doesn’t know why she is so interested in his life now but he is too afraid to not answer. Not answering would be rude and his father doesn’t stand rudeness. There is no one to save him from the conversation as everyone is engaged in their own.

“Yes. Stiles is my best friend, he is very funny and has the most amazing drawing skills”, Peter tells proudly as he plays with his food.

“That’s lovely, dear”, The aunt says with a fake smile on her face, “I took a peek at your report card and I must say that Talia was doing far better when she was your age than you are doing. Is there something on your mind so you can’t concentrate on your studies? Is it a cute little girl perhaps?”

“Actually I am doing better than Talia. My average is A- while her average was C. And I don’t think I like any girls in my class. I think I’m going to marry Stiles someday”, Peter says without thinking about it.

The whole table goes silent. Peter looks up from his plate to see his whole family staring at him. Peter turns his gaze from shocked faces of his relatives to his family’s. Talia is covering her mouth with her hand as she holds onto Joseph’s other hand. His mother is white on her face as she stares at him. His father is red faced as he tries not to lose his cool before all their family.

“Go to your room”, His father says dreadfully calmly.

Peter gets up from his seat and heads to his room. He doesn’t dare to make a comment against the order. The threat is more than clear. He leaves his food there as he stands up without a word and rushes towards the stairs. He locks the door after him as he buries himself in his bed. He will spend Christmas in the room.

Luckily he is prepared. He has stocked his room full of food and snacks. Peter never knows when he will set his father off and be sent into his room without dinner. So he has spent his allowance on food that will last, like dry food and canned food and water bottles. He has a bag of chips and cookies in the drawer of his table.

He just hopes the holidays go by fast so school will start again. Then he will get to see Stiles again and everything will be fine.

  
  


\----------------

  
  


They are nine when Stiles shows Peter his powers. They are running in the preserve during the summer vacation, just enjoying the sun. Peter notes that Stiles has been acting pretty weird the past few days, always checking if they are being followed or listened in.

So when Stiles told him he wants to show something Peter wasn’t surprised. He was surprised however when Stiles told him that they need to head to the preserve. But he doesn’t question Stiles as he follows the other boy. 

They are in the middle of the woods when Stiles finally stops and looks at Peter. Peter can hear how nervous Stiles is.

“Promise to not get mad at me”, Stiles says as he paces around before Peter.

“I promise”, Peter nods, not knowing what else to do.

Stiles lifts his right hand in the air and a blue flame flickers on his hand. Stiles’ eyes turn black the longer he lets the blue flame grow. Peter gasps and takes a step back. Stiles immediately closes his palm and the flame dies out and his eyes turn back to the warm amber. Stiles takes a hurried step towards Peter but stops before he can reach Peter.

“Please don’t be mad, I wanted to tell you sooner but I wanted to control it better. I didn’t mean to hide this from you, please Peter”, Stiles hurries to explain.

“What are you?” Peter asks, staying back, observing Stiles.

The boy doesn’t seem different in any way. Stiles still has the same amber colored eyes, messy hair and white skin. Stiles fidgets nervously just like always when he is nervous, there’s nothing new. His scent is slightly off. It has been a long time but Peter has not been able to point out why. Now he knows, it’s the magic Stiles has that has joined his scent. The scent of spicy electricity has joined Stiles’ basic scent of cinnamon and apples. 

“I don’t know. I just started a while back and didn’t stop. I know you are supposed to say spells or something like that but I don’t need those. I just think about it and stuff happens”, Stiles cries out not knowing how to explain it, “You need to help me Peter. Please. I’m afraid I will do something by accident and will hurt someone.”

“What do you want me to do? I’m a werewolf, not a wizard”, Peter stresses as he throws his hands in the air.

He has no idea what this could mean. He is a werewolf, he knows how to turn and how to use his senses but to use magic. He has no idea since werewolves aren’t meant to use magic. He only knows Deaton uses magic and the man is a druid, but Deaton uses spells and runes. Peter has never heard of a magic user who doesn’t have to use spells.

“You could find out what I am. Right?” Stiles asks as he stares at Peter with his big eyes.

“How do you think I will do that? I’m not a walking library and I don’t think the library will have anything about real magic, just some shitty fantasy books that can’t really be used in comparison”, Peter says sarcastically as he turns around away from Stiles.

He knows he won’t leave Stiles alone with this. He will try to help the boy as best as he can. He can’t even judge Stiles for hiding his magic because he didn’t tell Stiles about being a werewolf until later. He knows how hard it is to hide these things and even harder to talk about them. Peter takes a deep breath only to scent Stiles’ tears, the salty scent of misery hits him like a brick wall.

“Please don’t cry”, Peter rushes to Stiles’ side, swiping the boy’s tears away, “There is nothing to cry about.”

“But I lied to you and now you are upset with me”, Stiles cries as he lets Peter pull him in a hug.

“No no, I’m not upset”, Peter explains hugging the boy, “I understand why you didn’t want to tell me immediately.”

“I did want to tell you but I was scared. I don’t know what to do Peter and I’m scared”, Stiles confesses, “That’s why I brought us here. No one can hear us here.”

“I will come up with something. I will find out what you are”, Peter promises, “We can get through this together.”

He already has a plan of how he will proceed. He knows the Hale library is full of books of different subjects. He has read books of magic and different creatures when he has been bored. He can’t go up to anyone and ask if they have heard of anything like what Stiles is. Deaton could probably be able to help him but he doesn’t trust the man. Deaton is this aura around him that Peter avoids as best as he can.

No, he needs to do this alone. 

So the same evening he buries himself in the books in the Hale library. He reads and researches about all the magical users there is and none of those seem to fit. Druids need spells for their magic to work, witches need wands to channel their magic, seers need tarot cards or something to predict the future. Nothing matches the magic Stiles uses.

Peter has gone through more than half of the books that handle the topic when he gets up and to search the bookcases. He will find nothing helpful on those books he has gathered. He needs something else. And he finds it when he sees an old book with leather covers on the top shelf. Peter takes the book finding it more heavier on his arms than he thought it would be. He sets it carefully on the floor so it would be easier to read.

It’s the Hale bestiary Peter notes after reading it for five minutes. The book is full of notes collected by different members of the Hale ancestors. There are mentions and detailed descriptions of creatures Peter has never even heard of. There are drawings of creatures that roam in the darkness, there is information on how to trick a fairy and there are detailed lists of different spells.

Peter turns the pages, trying to find anything helpful. Someone has to have encountered magic users like Stiles is. 

There. Peter turns a page and finds a page different to others. The page is yellowish and feels different from the paper used on other pages. The title on the page reads “Spark”. Peter reads the page, knowing he found what he was looking for. THe description says that sparks are the most powerful magic users because they can control it with their mind. Strong enough feelings can also control the magic in a way that spark wants. They are rare, so rare that Peter’s ancestor has only encountered one in their lifetime.

Peter takes notes in his notebook. He copies everything written on the pages in his notebook so he can give it to Stiles. He spends the rest of the evening copying the notes as best as he can.

“What are you doing?” Talia’s voice breaks Peter’s concentration.

Peter turns to look at his sister standing by the library door, hands on her hips. She observes the mess around the library before turning her judging stare at him.

“I’m reading”, Peter answers, showing her the book.

“Why?”

“I’m interested in the subject?” Peter asks back, wanting Talia to leave so he can continue in peace.

“You will clean after yourself or I will tell dad about you”, Talia snarls annoyed as she turns around and walks away.

“Tell him what? That I’m reading in silence?” Peter says loudly enough for Talia to still hear him.

Of course he will clean the book back to their places. He knows not to leave a mess. But for Talia to come looking for him just to tell him to clean up or she will tell father about him. It’s ridiculous. There is nothing Peter can do to stop from Talia for lying something about him to their father that will get him into trouble.

So he gets up immediately and starts to clean the books on the shelves. He carefully makes sure every book goes into their rightful place and there is nothing out of place. Peter finishes his notes before putting the bestiary back on the top shelf. He clutches the notebook to his chest as he closes the library door after him like someone would steal his notes. He runs into his room as quickly as he can so no one will see the notebook and question him about it.

“A what?” Stiles asks as Peter hands over the notebook the following day.

“A spark. You are like some sort of mythical creature even in the supernatural world”, Peter explains, “You can control magic with your mind.”

“Yeah, badly”, Stiles huffs as he reads the notes.

“You need to practice like every other person”, Peter states as he sits next to Stiles, “We have the whole summer time to practice your powers.”

“Will you help me?” Stiles asks as he turns to look at Peter with so much hope in his eyes.

“Of course I will, silly”, Peter nods.

The rest of the vacation goes by training Stiles’ powers to follow Stiles’ commands. It takes time for Stiles to learn the basics since he doesn’t have a teacher but they manage. Peter gives Stiles the beginners books of how to use magic in hopes of Stiles getting the hand of the basics. It would be easier that way to try to control his spark powers. 

It takes two weeks for Stiles to study the books from cover to cover. They try something simple. Like lighting a candle on the table with just magic. Peter knows how to prepare and has a bucket full of water by his side as they start. Stiles concentrates on the candle just like the books told him to. He pictures the flame on it but the curtain before them catches in fire instead. Peter puts it out before it can spread with the water. Stiles looks scared but Peter convinces him to try again, to concentrate on the candle and empty his mind. It takes hours before Stiles can light the candle without any problems.

After Stiles starts to get the hang of those little things they move to the more challenging ones. Levitating objects is their next step after serious discussion of what to try next. They start with light objects like pens. It takes a week of more studying and learning before Stiles can lift the pencil with his magic. 

Summer holiday only lasts for so long. Sooner than they would like it’s time to get back to school. At least Stiles has learned the basics and that’s more than Peter could hope for.

  
  


\---------------

  
  


“Happy birthday Stiles”, Peter says as he gives Stiles the birthday present he bought for the boy.

It’s Stiles’ tenth birthday. And Stiles invited Peter like always. Which shouldn’t be a surprise but Peter hasn’t been able to participate earlier on the actual date because of his father and the room. Stiles takes the box with a smile on his lips. He is so happy that his father is out of state handling some pack stuff. Peter isn’t sure if he would have managed to come otherwise.

The house is full of children running around. The whole class was invited like every year so no one will be left out. Stiles steps aside from the doorway to give room for Peter to come in. Peter smiles as he walks in and gets greeted by John.

“It’s so good that you could make it. Stiles has been fussing about it the whole morning that you are coming”, John says with a lighthearted laugh as his son blushes.

“No I have not”, Stiles denies even though he knows Peter will hear the lie.

“Why don’t you kids go take snacks. I can get the door for any late visitors”, John smiles at them as he ushers the boys towards the kitchen.

Stiles has a big birthday cake on the table with all kinds of snacks around it. There is candy, chips, ice cream, muffins. Anything a child would want. Peter stares at the table mouth hanging open. He has never had anything like this made for him. Usually on his birthday he gets a cupcake with one candle on it. Nothing fancy like Talia gets. 

Stiles knows this as the boy nudges his side gently saying to dig in. Peter isn’t sure of who these all sweets are for. He has a suspicion that Stiles has done this for him. On his own birthday Stiles has made all this for Peter.

“How long were you in the room this time?” Stiles asks quietly as he glances to where his father is, out of earshot.

“Five days”, Peter murmurs as he takes the plate and starts stacking it up with snacks and pastry.

“That long”, Stiles sighs as he takes a plate for himself and starts filling it up after Peter, “You should let me help.”

“You are not strong enough to go against my father”, Peter sighs as he turns to look at Stiles who is now carrying a sad look, “Maybe someday my little spark.”

“What if that day never comes? Or I’m too late?” Stiles asks, stressing over the issue they have talked about many times.

“Then I won’t blame you for it. But I will come back and ghost your ass”, Peter laughs, trying to get Stiles’ mind off of things.

“You better”, Stiles huffs but he is smiling again, “You need to eat. You look like you lost weight.”

“Yeah, five days isn’t such a long time to go without food apparently”, Peter snarls as he tastes the cake.

They take a seat at the table. Peter came later when the party started so everyone else had already eaten. It gives them room to talk more freely and just be with each other. Peter eats as fast as he can. He has been starving for days and being a werewolf with high metabolisms it is not good going without food for that long.

Peter watches as all the other guests start to leave one by one. There is this one annoying kid that has been bothering Stiles. Or Peter thinks he is annoying, Stiles thinks he is adorable. Scott McCall. A year younger than them who is also invited to Stiles' party. Scott likes to clue himself right at Stiles’ side and rub his scent all over Stiles. Peter hates it. He loathes the kid with all he has. Stiles knows this, because of course he knows, he is Stiles. Always after spending time with Scott, however little, Stiles makes it up for Peter. Stiles lets Peter rub his own scent all over him, they usually lay in bed for hours until Peter is satisfied enough that Stiles carries his scent.

As Stiles is saying goodbye to the last guest, Scott, Peter is waiting for him by the stairs. He sits on the stairs and watches Stiles’ back as the boy talks to Scott’s mom who is so grateful Scott could come to a big boy party. She is happy that her shy boy has found friends and that Stiles invited a younger kid to his party.

Stiles closes the door as Melissa is walking with Scott away from the house and to their car. He walks towards Peter, touching his shoulder in a silent invitation as he passes him. Peter gets up silently and follows. 

Without word Stiles guides Peter in his bed. He pulls the covers aside as they get rid of extra clothing. Stiles lays Peter down to the side where the wall is not straight up there. He knows how Peter has come to hate feeling confined. Being in a dark room can sometimes be too much for Peter right after he gets out, and Stiles doesn’t know if this is one of those times. Five days is a long time but not the longest Peter has been locked away in the room. Stiles pulls the covers up and lets Peter find his way to him. 

It’s always like this when Peter has gotten out of the god forsaken room. He needs his time to come to Stiles physically and emotionally. So Stiles just lays there, waiting for Peter to move. It takes fifteen long minutes before Peter finally does move.

Peter turns to face Stiles and ever so carefully he buries his face in Stiles’ neck. The lack of touch is the factor that affects Peter the most during his time in the room with no stimuli. Peter is a wolf, and he needs a pack and touch. Stiles is a good friend so he has done his research about werewolves. Peter has borrowed the Hale bestiary for Stiles so he could read about the sparks but Stiles studied werewolves too. He knows what Peter needs and what his wolf needs. He wants to be the home for Peter the other can trust and rely with everything.

Slowly a hand wraps around Stiles’ middle as Peter pulls him closer. They are pressed together in Stiles’ tiny bed. Peter whines tiredly as he lets Stiles pet him. The scenting, the claiming of belonging to someone makes Peter’s wolf happy beyond the words. Peter snuggles even closer to Stiles, letting Stiles touch him freely.

“Stiles?” John asks later, quietly opening the door and seeing the boys scooped up in Stiles’ bed.

Stiles moves his finger to his lips to keep his dad quiet as Peter has fallen asleep finally. John watches as Peter breathes evenly, wrapped all over his son while Stiles pets his head soothingly. He doesn’t say anything, but he knows there is something going on with Peter’s family. The boy ends up staying at their house most of the days and suddenly he will disappear for a week or even longer without a word. It’s not the first time he has noticed this. John has not asked from Peter if everything is fine, he knows it’s not. He knows Peter’s father through his work and he knows how short-tempered the man is.

“I will start dinner”, John whispers to Stiles who rests his head on top of Peter’s.

John spares a one last look to Peter, the boy looks so relaxed he rarely does while being awake. The boy always looks like he is carrying a huge weight on his shoulders that no one but his son can see. John closes the door silently.

He needs to dig around if he can find something. John knows Peter won’t tell him anything if he asks, and neither will Stiles.

  
  


\----------------

  
  


“Are you sure you want to do this?” Peter asks and Stiles can feel his nervousness.

“Yes”, Stiles nods as he takes Peter’s hand, “I have never been to your house. I want to see it. And if your father isn’t home this week what’s there to stop us?”

Peter laughs nervously but doesn’t let go of Stiles’ hand as they walk towards his house. They are fourteen and this is the first time Peter has invited Stiles over to his house. They always spend time at Stiles’. It’s usually safer that way. Stiles' father doesn’t mind having them both all the time but Peter still sometimes feels like he is intruding.

The Hale house stands proudly in the middle of a small clearing. The house is light grey colored surrounded by a huge porch going around the house. The roof goes over the porch giving shelter from the sun and rain. Big white windows giving natural light inside. The garden around the house is full of different flowers, all from a very small blue flower Stiles doesn’t know the name of to red roses. The yard itself is enormous, a flat ground of grass. Stiles remembers hearing Peter tell him about the barbecues his family does for the pack in the summer.

They walk up the few steps to the front door before Peter stops. He looks suffering as he turns to Stiles.

“Talia is home”, Is all he says before he pushes the front door open, letting go of Stiles’ hand.

They walk inside and Stiles can hear a child crying somewhere in the house. Must be Laura, Talia’s first born, if he remembers correctly from Peter’s stories. There is no hall leading into the house as it opens straight away to a living room and Stiles can see the kitchen behind it from the doorway. The whole place screams money and power. Stiles can understand why Peter doesn’t enjoy spending time here.

It doesn’t feel like home. It feels like an enormous doll house where everyone and everything has their place and order. It’s the first time Stiles is over to Peter’s home and he knows immediately why Peter hates his house. Every furniture is like from a tv-set, all perfectly in place. It’s so clean, too much so. Peter has told that werewolves are clean because their noses are sensitive scents but this is too clean. There is nothing out of place.

“Peter?” A woman calls as she walks from the kitchen holding a baby in her arms, “Is that you Peter? I need you to look after Laura for a minute.”

She stops as she sees Stiles. She doesn’t seem old enough to be Peter’s mother so it must be Talia, Stiles thinks as the two of them observe each other. She tries to cover her confusion and shock of seeing Stiles there. She doesn’t manage it as Stiles sees her trying so hard not to blow up at Peter right then and there.

“And who would you be?” Talia asks sweetly as she composes herself slowly back together, trying to play that part of a caring big sister.

Peter scoffs as he kicks the floor. Stiles knows Peter won’t say anything at the moment but he will, later when Talia isn’t around to hear. Stiles doesn’t like Talia, even though he meets her for the first time. Stiles knows better than to judge by the first impression but it’s hard at the moment. He knows how horrible Talia can be and to see her acting now before him makes him sick.

“I’m Stiles”, Stiles answers introducing himself.

“Oh you are Peter’s friend he has been telling about for so long. It’s nice that you could visit at last. We all have been dying to meet you. It’s such a pity I’m only one home at the moment”, Talia says lively as she moves around the room, gathering her things in her handbag.

“Yeah, we will be in my room”, Peter murmurs not looking at his sister as he tries to get them out of the situation as quickly as he can.

“You wouldn’t mind looking after Laura for a while. I need to run to town to get something”, Talia says all cheerfully as she is already pushing the baby in Peter’s arms.

“I have a friend over”, Peter says but takes Laura nonetheless in his arms.

“I see that. And you can still take care of her until I come back. I won’t take long, it’s just that I need to pick something from town. We wouldn’t want father to get worried about little Laura”, Talia asks sweetly as she pats Peter’s cheek as she walks past him.

The look of horror on Peter’s face makes Stiles’s stomach drop. He knows how Peter is treated but he has never witnessed it with his own eyes. Stiles is disturbed by how easily Peter’s own big sister drops threats at him. It’s sickening to see how easy it’s to threaten Peter into doing what Talia wants because Peter has no other choice. Peter doesn’t want to get locked in the room so he has to do what Talia tells him.

Talia walks out of the door with a bright smile.

“Dick”, Stiles mouths to Peter as the door closes after her.

Peter laughs. Stiles loves how easily Peter laughs around him. He has such a beautiful laugh but he never laughs. Stiles can’t blame him, he would never blame Peter for it.

Stiles follows Peter up the stairs and down the hall to his bedroom. Stiles watches the passing doors and the names on them. There is Talia’s room, there is Laura’s room, there are some other names Peter has never even mentioned to him. But before the door they stop is nothing. No name, no drawings or anything. Just a plain wooden door.

Stiles can read from Peter’s eyes the nervousness of showing his room to Stiles. Peter opens the door, holding Laura on his hip gently as he opens the door. Stiles steps in and looks around. It looks just like Peter’s. There are some comic books on the floor, novels on the bedside table. The bed is tidily made, wrinkles appearing on the smooth top of the fabric as Peter lays Laura on it.

He sits on the floor right beside Laura.

The walls are white but covered in posters and drawings. And when Stiles looks closer those are his drawings he has made for Peter during the years. Peter has kept every one of them. Stiles stares at the drawings, mouth hanging open. He didn’t know Peter kept them all. He turns to look at Peter who is looking at him, waiting for him to say something.

“I love you”, Stiles blurts out.

“What?” Peter asks, shocked.

Stiles blushes red. He looks away from Peter, playing with his fingers. A nervous habit he has never grown out of. Probably never will. They have been friends since they were six. They have done everything together and this seems like the natural next step.

“Why would you love me?” Peter asks quietly.

“Why wouldn’t I love you?” Stiles asks, standing before Peter, afraid to move closer.

“I- I’m a mess”, Peter whispers.

“No you are not. You are just in a bad situation”, Stiles kneels next to Peter taking his hand.

Peter doesn’t say anything but he leans in to rest his head on Stiles’ shoulder. Laura makes noises behind them but they ignore her babbling. There is nothing else than their breathing and baby noises filling the room. Both too deep in their heads to speak anything or even to address the situation.

“I told you to look after her”, Talia comments coldly as she marches in the room without knocking.

Peter jumps away from Stiles as the silence is broken by his sister.

“She’s sleeping. I don’t know what I am supposed to do differently here”, Peter says and Stiles can hear how tired he is.

“Of course you don’t”, Talia snaps picking up her daughter from the bed where she has fallen asleep.

Stiles doesn’t know what the fuss is all about. Laura was fine with them. She babbled to them for a while before she fell asleep. The bed is wide enough for a baby to lay there anyway she wants without a fear of falling on the floor.

And Stiles says as much to Talia.

“Are you talking back to me?” She asks shocked as she stares at Stiles.

“Yes. Peter looked after your baby so I don’t really see a problem here why you would feel a need to complain about it”, Stiles says tilting his head as he speaks, assessing Talia.

“But- I-- How dare you?” Talia stammers over her words as Stiles challenges her authority.

“You are the one who asked us to look after her. We did just that. I can’t speak for Peter but I’m not a mind reader so if you wanted us to do something differently you should have told us and not complain about it later like a moody teenager”, Stiles says sharply leaving Talia speechless.

With an angry look she turns around and marches out of the room, slamming the door shut behind her. Stiles stares at the door for a minute fuming by himself until there is a small sound behind him. He turns around to face Peter who got up from the floor. 

Peter looks pale.

“Oh my god”, Stiles gasps as he lunges forward and wraps his arms around Peter, “I’m so sorry Peter. I didn’t want her talking to you like that. Now I have caused trouble for you.”

Peter wraps his own arms around Stiles’ middle and hold the boy close. He buries his nose in Stiles' neck. He is sure his father will hear about this and he will be in trouble. He will get hell for bringing a friend over to the house, and for the friend being Stiles, and for Stiles’ speaking back to his sister. But the look on Talia’s face is worth it. 

Later when Stiles has gone home safely Peter can hear the front door slam shut. He is sitting in his room, shaking beforehand. He knows there is nothing he can do and he still remembers how Stiles left teary eyed and reluctant for having caused trouble for Peter. Peter knows Stiles just wanted to stand up for him, he meant nothing bad by it. He would never, ever hold this against Stiles.

“Peter!” Peter’s father yells from the stairs as he walks them up towards his room.

Peter’s door flies open and his father stands before the open doorway. He is angry and Peter covers in the corner. Peter doesn’t stand a chance against his father as the man grabs his arm and throws him out of his room. Peter hits the wall behind him and he can feel the wall giving in. He falls on the floor and a quick glance up proves him right, the wall has a huge hole in it.

“Look at what you did”, Peter’s father yells as he walks over Peter, “There is a hole in my wall.”

Peter huffs, it wasn’t his fault. It’s just easy to blame him for everything.

“Get up you little shit”, His father commands and Peter tries to crawl away from him.

Peter doesn’t get far as his father steps on his leg. Peter cries out in pain, panic taking over him as he can’t get away. He lets out a high pitched scream as his leg breaks under his father’s weight. The man doesn’t care about his begging to stop. Peter’s father lifts him from the floor by his hair against the wall. His huge hand wraps around Peter’s neck, cutting his air.

Peter panics. His turn over takes him as he claws his father. Blood drips on the floor from the man’s arm and face where Peter managed to claw him. But Peter’s father never lets go. His grip tightens even more and Peter’s vision starts to black out. He sees black dots swimming in his vision as he tries to claw himself free.

The last thing he can see is his father’s red eyes staring at him before everything goes dark.

When he finally wakes up he is locked in the room. Peter has no idea how long he has been there, lying on the cold ground. Unconscious. The only good thing about losing his consciousness is that he doesn’t have to feel the abuse right at the moment it is happening. He can feel the injuries when he wakes up, but the perks of being a werewolf hits now in the picture. His healing kicks in as soon as he gets an injury and the longer he has been unconscious the longer time his injuries have had time to heal.

He feels his leg. It seems healed, considering the bones broke rather neatly this time so he didn’t have to reset them. His throat hurts from where his father strangled him, but it’s more like an uncomfortable feeling. It will pass soon enough.

What worries him is the wound on his side. He doesn’t remember getting it but it doesn’t matter in the end. He has it and nothing can change it now. He feels lightheaded and the floor beneath is wet and sticky.

It’s his own blood. Peter knows it as he touches it, getting his fingers covered in it. His side throbs as it bleeds slowly. That- that is concerning. The wound should be healed by now if it was the same as the usual wound his father would inflict on him as a warning. The wound this time is deeper, and healing more slowly. 

Peter cries in the darkness.

“Mother! Father!” Peter cries, “Something’s wrong!”

He knows no one will hear him. No one ever does. He has no idea if he needs medical attention or not. One would think he would. Peter doesn’t dare to move from the ground for a long time. He doesn’t know if he has laid still for an hour or a day. Time loses all meaning in the room. 

All he knows is that he isn’t bleeding any more. The wound has sewn itself closed. It still hurts but he pushes himself up from the floor. He leans against the wall breathing heavily. He wants Stiles.

He wants to be with Stiles, far away from his home. Stiles is the only thing that pushes him to fight. It’s the thought of Stiles being next to him that pushes Peter through the fifteen days of isolation without losing his mind. The unbreakable silence making his own mind his worst enemy but he makes it through.

It’s fifteen long days later when the door opens and the light blinds Peter. There is a stern command to get up and Peter follows the order without a word. He walks past his father who holds the door open. Peter doesn’t spare a glance at the man as he heads towards the stairs and before anyone can stop him he runs out from the door.

Not once he stops to look behind him. He only stops when he is standing before the familiar door, knocking on it. Stiles opens the door and the look of horror tells Peter more than enough.

“Can- can I come in?” Peter asks, voice breaking as he speaks.

Stiles nods, letting Peter step in.

“Stiles? Who’s at the door?” John asks from the kitchen.

“Peter”, Stiles answers as he pulls Peter in his arms.

Only then Peter notices how much he is shaking. He can hear Stiles whispering something in his ear as the other boy holds him but he can’t make out the words. He is shaking and his head is spinning. He has the distance feeling of walking up the stairs and the feeling of water hitting his head.

The hot shower he is sitting under relaxes his sore muscles. Peter has no idea how he got into the shower but he believes it was Stiles that put him in there. He imagines he much have been covered in blood and whatnot- and the smell- he must have smelled horrible. The water is not pink or grey, so he must have been under the water for some time now.

The door opens and Stiles peeks in. When he sees Peter looking at him he steps in. Stiles is carrying clean clothes for Peter and he places them on the counter. 

“Dad’s making dinner so when you are ready you can eat”, Stiles says as he takes out a clean towel from the cabinet.

Peter lets Stiles turn down the shower and hand him the towel. He dries himself while Stiles watches him like a hawk. It doesn’t make Peter uncomfortable, he feels safe. Stiles holds out boxers for him to put on first. Right after he gets Stiles’ red hoodie and sweats. The scent of Stiles all around him puts his wolf at ease. 

“Would you like to eat in the kitchen or in my room?” Stiles asks as he opens the bathroom door.

“Your room”, Peter whispers as he follows Stiles.

Stiles nods telling him to go wait in his room while he goes to get their food. Peter opens Stiles’ door and steps in. The room carries Stiles’ scent all over it. He sits on the bed to wait. Peter would love nothing more than to lay down and sleep but he knows he needs to eat something. He has been not getting enough food for the last fifteen days.

“Here”, Stiles says as he carefully kicks the door closed after him and gives Peter his plate.

The plate is full of chicken and rice and boiled vegetables. It’s a simple enough food to cook quickly and something that will provide nutrients. Peter wolfs down the food in ten minutes. He is much hungrier than he first thought, but now that he has food in he can feel it.

“Here”, Stiles says, giving his food to Peter.

“Are you sure?” Peter asks as he looks at the food. 

“Yes. We already had dinner before you came, it’s fine. Eat up”, Stiles says and Peter does as told. 

After he finishes Stiles takes the plate from him and places it on his table. Without a word he pulls Peter into the bed. Peter follows Stiles under the covers and lets the boy pull him close. The warmth of Stiles’ body eases Peter just as much as the touch. Peter buries his nose in the crook of Stiles’ neck. His whole body wants to just shut down and sleep for at least a week straight. He pulls Stiles in his arms, hugging the boy tightly before he falls asleep.

  
  


\----------------

  
  


“Merry Christmas Peter”, Stiles whispers in Peter’s ear, waking the other boy up.

“What time is it?” Peter asks grumpily as he turns to look at the clock on Stiles’ nightstand.

Stiles watches in amusement as Peter looks at the clock eyes barely open before turning to glare at Stiles. It’s seven thirty on Christmas morning. Peter looks so betrayed having been woken up so early when he has a change to sleep in. Peter groans, hiding his face in the pillow while he pulls the covers over his head.

They are in Stiles bedroom, sharing his bed like always. It would feel weird to put Peter sleeping on the floor on a mattress. It feels more natural to have the other boy right next to him where Peter can feel him all the time. It’s not even hard to share Stiles' bed between the two of them, they have been doing that since they were little kids.

Stiles laughs as he watches Peter bury himself under the covers. Peter is like a cat when he wakes up. All grumpy and sleepy, so cute. Stiles pulls the covers off of Peter carefully, exposing Peter’s naked torso. He places his hand on Peter’s neck. Peter jumps at the contact but relaxes only seconds later when Stiles starts to rub his neck. It doesn’t help the image of a cat Peter in Stiles’ mind as Peter starts to purr.

“Why did you wake me up”, Peter whines sleepily as he lets Stiles rub his neck.

“Do I have to have a reason?” Stiles asks quietly as he lays next to Peter on his stomach.

“Preferably”, Peter answers as he turns to look at Stiles.

Stiles smiles at the boy. He carefully gets up from the warm bed and places his feet on the cold floor. Peter’s arm wraps around his middle before he can move away from the bed. The silent question in the air of where Stiles thinks he is going. Stiles turns to look at Peter with a gentle smile while he pets Peter’s arm. 

“I will come back right away”, Stiles promises as he pries himself free from Peter’s hold.

He can feel Peter’s eyes on him all the time he is back towards the boy. Stiles goes to his sock drawer and pushes his clothes aside revealing a neatly wrapped present. He takes it out and shows it to Peter. The curious look on Peter’s face is clear as he stares at the present in Stiles’ hands.

“It’s for you”, Stiles says as he sits next to Peter on the bed.

Peter takes the present from Stiles and inspects it before opening it. The paper wrap now on the floor is forgotten as Peter stares at the necklace. He takes the necklace out from it’s package. It’s made of silver and there hangs a little vial. Peter lifts it up and hold against the light on the nightstand.

“I didn’t know what to get you so I made it myself”, Stiles explains, “I used magic to make it. It carries my scent when you turn the little cap to the left.”

Peter turns the little cap to the left and true to Stiles’ words Peter’s nose fills with the boy’s scent. Peter purrs in happiness as he holds the necklace. It’s beautiful and the fact that Stiles made it himself to him. No one has ever done anything like that to him. Stiles had thought of him while making this and used his magic to custom it. Peter is in love.

“I made it so it won’t break”, Stiles whispers as he sees the look on Peter’s face.

“You made this for me?” Peter asks unbelieving that someone would put so much time in him.

“Of course I did. Do you like it?” Stiles asks carefully as Peter places his present on the nightstand.

“I love it”, Peter answers as he looks at Stiles with teary eyes.

“Don’t cry”, Stiles whispers as he pulls Peter in a hug.

Peter wraps his arms around Stiles, bringing the boy close to him. He can hear Stiles’ steady heartbeat in the boy’s chest. He doesn’t know how to thank Stiles enough for this. Peter doesn’t cry, he wills his tears away. Peter pulls away from Stiles, cupping the boy’s cheek gently.

“May I?” Peter asks as he looks at Stiles’ eyes, those warm amber eyes that always find his.

Stiles’ heartbeat quickens, and Peter can hear it over his own beating heart. Stiles swallows before nodding. Peter nods carefully, acknowledging the consent he got. He leans slowly in, giving Stiles time to pull away if he wants. Stiles never moves an inch as he closes his eyes and Peter follows Stiles’ lead. 

Stiles’ lips are soft as their lips finally meet.

It’s a soft kiss. The perfect first kiss anyone could hope for. Peter pulls away slowly, and hears Stiles sigh softly. Peter carefully opens his eyes, finding Stiles already looking at him. Stiles is red faced and Peter knows he isn’t any better. His heart is beating in his ears as he waits for Stiles to talk.

Stiles takes Peter’s hand in his and pulls him on the bed with him. They lay there, not talking as they stare at each other. It’s not an uncomfortable one as Stiles holds Peter's hand.

Stiles smiles as he leans in again, pecking Peter’s lips before laughing freely. Peter blushes as he lets Stiles pull him against his chest. This feels like something that has been coming for a long time for them. Both of them know they have feelings for each other and now they can’t pretend anymore that they are only friends.

  
  


\----------------

  
  


“Peter”, Stiles whispers as he rocks back and forth trying to calm down the other boy.

It’s summer and they are sixteen.

“I will just run away”, Peter sighs tiredly in Stiles’ neck as he breathes out.

They are laying in Stiles’ bed. They can be normally found there. It’s their safe place. Half an hour ago Peter appeared on the Stilinski's doorstep beaten and bleeding. Stiles ushered him inside before the neighbours call his father who will come home later. John doesn’t need to know that Peter is a werewolf, yet. Stiles is sure his father suspects something, after all his father is not stupid, he is just giving them time to tell him themselves.

Peter’s father had once again beaten him and Peter had run away from the house. It’s far worse than before.

“I will run away and never come back. They wouldn’t even notice. He would be glad that his faggot son doesn’t come back home”, Peter sighs, all the fight lost in him, “I could just disappear. Laura would forget about me soon enough. Derek doesn’t even need to remember me. I would be their uncle that no one talks about.”

“Don’t speak like that”, Stiles whispers, fighting back his own tears, “Laura adores you and so will Derek as soon as he grows up a little. They need you in their lives.”

“They would do just fine without me. They are too young for Talia to poison their minds about me but it’s coming. It has happened before with our cousins. And these are her kids we are talking about”, Peter sighs sounding so defeated, “Or course I love them. It’s the matter of fact when they don’t love me back anymore.”

“They need you to show them a different way. Not everyone must grow up believing the same outlook of life as your father has. Talia grew up to it. But you didn’t”, Stiles tries but he knows there is a little chance it would actually do anything than make the kids turn on their uncle faster.

Peter hums but doesn’t comment anything. They lay quietly for a long time before Stiles decides to ask the question he knows the answer for but he still wants to hear it.

“What did you fight about?” Stiles asks carefully, pulling Peter's shirt off to take a look of the injuries.

“What we wouldn’t fight about?” Peter asks, laughing drily as he lets Stiles treat him like every time he appears in Stiles’ doorsteps after a fight with his father, “You know those will heal.”

“Doesn’t mean I can’t clean them up and help them to heal faster you dolt”, Stiles stabs Peter’s side with his finger.

Peter watches as Stiles takes out his first-aid-kit and starts working with a normality that should be worrying. Peter hates it. He hates that he puts Stiles through this almost weekly but he doesn’t have anywhere else to run to heal. To be safe. To feel loved and cared for.

Peter thinks about the fight he had with his father. How the old man told him to stop seeing Stiles, to stop spending time with his only friend. His father likes to blame him for everything that’s going wrong. The annual pack meeting a few weeks back was a catastrophe with an rogue alpha tearing through a territory, and apparently it’s Peter’s fault since he likes boys. Still to this day he fails to see how it’s his fault. How it’s Peter’s fault that Talia had a difficult pregnancy with Derek. The only obvious reason is that Talia must have been under a lot of stress because of Peter’s fling with Stiles.

“He doesn’t want me seeing you”, Peter whispers as he looks at Stiles carefully under his lashes as he tries to keep his eyes on his lap.

Peter doesn’t want Stiles to think that this is his fault. He would never blame Stiles. He doesn’t know what his father has against them being together. Their family isn’t even the religious to blame him for fornication. Peter has no idea where the hostility is coming from since religion would explain a lot- It must just be the hatred against Peter. He doesn’t find any other reason.

“I’m sorry”, Stiles apologizes as he locks eyes with Peter.

“For what?” Peter asks, confused as he finally finds enough courage to look at Stiles.

“For being the reason this happens to you”, Stiles whispers, pressing a kiss on Peter’s lips.

Peter pulls Stiles between his legs and hugs the boy. He buries his face in Stiles’ stomach, the hoodie Stiles is wearing is smelling like them. Like most of their clothes carry their mixed scents. Peter lets out a whine as he rubs his cheek against Stiles’ soft stomach and Stiles wraps his arms around him. Peter listens to Stiles’ heart beat. The comforting sound that he loves more than anything. 

They stay like that for a long time before Peter lets go.

“I should be apologizing. Always showing up here and causing trouble for you”, Peter says resigned but a dry laugh leaves his lips.

“Hey, I told you that you can come here anytime you want. Even if we are not home”, Stiles says as he pulls Peter to lay on the bed with him.

Peter curls around Stiles protectively. He would choose Stiles over his family anytime. There has never been a day he doesn’t love the other boy. Stiles has been the only constant part of his life. The only positive thing that forces him out of the bed most mornings. But he can’t keep doing this for the rest of his life, to live with his family, as a part of the pack. As a part of a pack that doesn’t want him. Why would he torture himself for their pleasure?

“If you are going-”, Stiles speaks carefully, like he is reading Peter’ mind, “You wouldn’t leave me, right?”

“I can’t ask you to come with me”, Peter whispers.

It’s not like the thought has not crossed his mind. He has spent nights awake, staring at the ceiling, just thinking. Thinking of what he would do if he ran away. He would be able to make money for himself and he would survive. He has dreamed of a life together with Stiles, just the two of them somewhere where his family can’t find them.

But he can’t ask that from Stiles. He can’t ask for Stiles to leave everything he has to run away with him just because he doesn’t want to be alone. Stiles would have to leave his father, his home and everything that would remind him of his mother. It would be too selfish for Peter to ask Stiles to give it all up for him.

“You could. And I would come with you”, Stiles says and Peter can’t hear a hesitation in his voice or heart beat, “You know this.”

“I do”, Peter nods.

Maybe someday he will find courage to just leave.

\--------------

  
  


“Let go of me!” Peter’s desperate voice echoes in Stiles' ears as he runs closer to the Hale house.

“You will need to learn some respect boy!” A Deeper voice bellows angrily and Stiles knows he needs to run as fast as he can to get between the two of them in time.

It’s the first thing Stiles hears as he throws the front door open of the Hale house. He hears the struggle that is going on on the second floor. He hears the thuds and thumbs which makes him worry. He is afraid he is too late. Without thinking about it more he runs up the stairs two at a time.

“Let go of him!” Stiles yells as he lands on the second floor seeing Peter laying on the floor, his father gripping his hair.

“And are you going to make me?” Peter’s father asks as he turns to stare at Stiles as he lets go of Peter, “You need to stay out of this. It’s half of your fault that Peter is like this.”

Peter falls on the floor, all beaten up but alive and breathing. Stiles feels nervous- scared as he stares at the half shifted alpha werewolf. It doesn’t help that the said alpha is angry as heck. Stiles has seen Peter shifted in his beta form a few times, but only when Stiles has asked him to show him. Peter has an excellent control of his wolf and he rarely slips up. Stiles has seen Peter flash his eyes a handful of times, usually when his emotions are out of hand. Either when Peter is so scared and hurt or when he feels extra loved and cared for. Now to see a fully beta shifted werewolf, ready to attack is scary.

“You will let us leave or you will regret it!” Stiles promises as he stares down at the alpha werewolf, he needs to try, for Peter.

“You little shit think you can take me?” Peter’s father asks, confident of his overpower over Stiles.

Peter’s father believes Stiles is just a mere human. A weak little human he can crush easily if he wants to. Stiles thinks it as a win as he has been able to cover his magic well from everyone. Only Peter knows about his powers. He has been practicing his magic, training it, getting used to using it. He can use it with only his mind and he has come a long way since he started to use his powers.

Stiles’ eyes turn black as he takes a step forward the alpha. Peter can feel how the hall’s temperature drops suddenly and there is electricity in the air that wasn’t there before. The aura surrounding Stiles is dark and threatening. It makes Peter want to cover away from Stiles and show submission. He stares at Stiles who stands his ground against his father. Stiles’ eyes are black and the power rolling off of him makes Peter’s head spin.

“What are you?” Peter’s father asks as he takes a step away from the boy in shock.

He clearly was not expecting that. Peter’s father expected Stiles to be human, easy to break down and walk over. But now that he can feel Stiles- feel his power he isn’t so sure of his chances anymore. It’s what Stiles wants. The more the alpha hesitates the easier it will be for him.

“I’m a spark.”

“They are a myth! There are no such creatures!” Peter’s father bellows in anger but keeps his distance.

“Peter”, Stiles says, commanding Peter to come to him.

Peter makes a move to move to Stiles but his father stops him. The growl that echoes in the hall makes Peter stop his movement. Peter looks at his father in fear before turning his gaze to Stiles. He pleads with his eyes for Stiles to help him. This is the only chance Peter will get to leave. There is no guarantee he will get to live after this. He would rather try his changes out there in the world than stay in the same house as his father.

“I am your alpha! You will listen to me and I say you are not allowed to move”, Peter’s father orders angrily as he flashes his eyes at Peter, making the young boy whine in submission.

“I’m sorry but it doesn’t work like that. I am his alpha. I have been for a long time”, Stiles says as he offers his hand for Peter, waiting for Peter to take it.

Peter moves quickly to grab it. Stiles pulls him behind him, standing between Peter and his father. It’s a bold move, to stand between an alpha and his beta but Peter belongs to Stiles. Stiles will not let anyone hurt Peter ever again. He will act as Peter’s alpha and take care of him like he should be. He wants to offer everything for Peter that he has been missing his all life- a family that really cares about him. Stiles can offer that and so much more for Peter and he has no intentions of losing the fight.

The reason why Stiles is there to defend Peter is because he got a weird feeling out of nowhere. Stiles woke up feeling like something was wrong. Like really wrong. He dressed up in a hurry and ran out of the house without explaining anything to his worried father. He had this terrible feeling, like a voice screaming in his head to hurry, to run just a little bit faster to reach Peter.

He could feel Peter’s panic in his own chest. Stiles doesn’t know how but he can feel what Peter feels. He has been training his spark ever since he discovered he had it and Peter borrowed him the books about magic. Night after night to try and control it. The tiny bit of progress he has made being never enough to protect Peter from his father. But now it feels like his spark is burning more brightly in his chest than ever before. 

And now he is standing between Peter and his father. He is glad his gut feeling made him run faster, to push his body to its limit to reach the house before it was too late.

“Father?” Talia’s voice comes behind them and Stiles’ spark flares up protecting Peter and ready to attack anyone who comes too close.

“Stay there Talia”, Their father says with venom in his voice, “Go get Joseph.”

Talia rushes the few steps back down she had taken. Stiles can hear her rushed footsteps disappearing as she goes looking for her husband. It’s too late for anyone to help the man before him. Stiles will ease Peter suffering by killing his father. That is the only way to make sure no one will hurt Peter again.

Stiles has had enough of this. His spark tugs in his chest and he follows its lead. He believes that he takes the alpha spark from Peter’s father and gives it to Peter. Peter is worth it, Stiles knows this- unlike Peter’s father who abuses his power over his own child. The look of pure horror on Peter father’s face when the spark starts slowly moving around inside of his chest. Then it slowly starts to bush itself out from his chest. The bright red ball of energy flies out of the man, leaving him gasp for air as his eyes turn yellow, his claws turn more blunt, his canines aren’t so sharp anymore.

Stiles flicks his wrist and the spark absorbs into Peter’s chest. Peter flinches back at the force of the energy hitting him but stays up. Peter clutches his chest, feeling the spark absorbing into him. It’s weird to have this much power. The alpha spark heals his injuries and after a few seconds there is no cut left behind.

The man falls on his knees, but Stiles doesn’t stop there once he gets the taste of power. After taking away the alpha spark Stiles sees for the best to end this for good. He doesn’t want Peter living in a constant fear of his father. So he keeps on tugging the man’s spark of life. Before their eyes the once so powerful man turns old in a blink of an eye and turns into dust.

“You killed him”, Peter whispers after a long silence of just staring at the remains of his father.

Peter can hear police sirens coming closer. It must be Stiles’s father. John will know what to do. He would not let his son get into trouble and Peter has a feeling that John would be willing to take him in for a while.

“I would kill for you again”, Stiles says as he turns around to face Peter, “Hey hey. Don’t panic.”

Peter is shaking, eyes flashing red and turning back blue. He doesn’t know how to control this much power. He has never been trained for this. Talia was supposed to be the alpha after his father, she is the one who is trained for this. 

“We will get through this”, Stiles whispers, wiping a tear away from Peter’s cheek.

Peter has no idea when he started crying. He nods trusting Stiles. Stiles has never lied to him. He has always taken care of him, helped him, loved him. Peter pulls Stiles in his arms when he can hear his sister moving at the bottom of the stairs. He can feel her through the pack bong as her alpha. He can feel everyone in their pack, the feeling of shock, terror and betrayal can be felt through the bonds.

They will be alright. He will be alright as long as Stiles stays by his side.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry for all grammatical errors, I'm in a hurry writing this and I will fix them when I have more time. I was missing scenes here and there and just panicking if I can finish the story on time... I hope that the story isn't a complete mess, but I know it is (つ﹏⊂)


End file.
